


【布罗】无名车

by 1arus



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1arus/pseuds/1arus
Summary: 是追TV的时候码的车包含道具、蒙眼等，请自行避雷。
Relationships: Minato Isami/Minato Katsumi
Kudos: 8





	【布罗】无名车

**Author's Note:**

> 是追TV的时候码的车  
> 包含道具、蒙眼等，请自行避雷。

湊胜海躺在床上，手被逼高举着绑在床头，被弄得紧紧的麻绳把手腕小麦色的皮肤勒出红痕来，大腿被绳子迫着要紧紧的贴着小腿上侧，双腿像是临产孕妇那样分开着保持一段距离，摩擦而生的汗水让肌肤添了几分黏糊糊的感觉，水滴从狭缝里缓缓溢出，在身体上分别向下流动着，分开的双腿之间底下立着一根蓝色为主色的按摩棒，按摩棒颤动着，蓝色主体被没入在了后庭中，只剩下一小节的蓝色和白色的手柄因为沾上液体而略带光泽的反着光。  
鬼知道他是不是被当作大闸蟹出售了。湊胜海闭上双眼，眼皮牵动着眼睫毛因为身体里不断炽热燃烧着的情欲之火若有若无的颤抖着。  
脸上的眼罩使他无法用视觉感知到外界，嘴里的物体夺取了他说话求救的权利，只准许他在一呼一吸中吐着热息，经过口球的小孔时把声量扩大，被逼的聆听着那连他自己亦觉羞耻无比的喘息声和仿如电动牙刷那样的持续震动声。  
想要被深入的欲望在按摩棒的振动和药物的影响下无限放大，按摩棒却事与愿违的伴随着湊胜海的每一下颤抖不断的往外跌去，每一下振动都在溅起小小水花带动着它退出这片潮湿的洞穴。  
想要继续下去。湊胜海下意识的稍微合拢起腿想要挽留住那根撑开了自己后庭的电动棍子，绷紧着身体想要把它留在自己的身体里。  
颤动着从内部敲击着身体的感觉因为后穴的绞紧而变得越发明显，可是因而产生的感觉却继而流失。  
感觉像是肚子饿的时候的打鼓声一样。湊胜海扭了扭腰，想要追回方才被身后那根塑胶物体抵着顶所产生的快感，得到的却只是对方的漫步抽离和更加明显的空虚感。  
享乐的快感占了下风，现在是灼热难受的欲望之火的主场。  
如果手可以空出来就好了，就可以把东西按回去了。胜海有点可惜的想着，垂着眸看着眼前的一片黑暗，又是不甘难耐的晃了晃手臂，粗糙的麻绳像是绷带那般把他的手包裹住，麻纱把他磨的又痒又疼。  
所以，他完全无法抽出手来。在回家途中被戏剧性敲晕的，主职罗索奥特曼副职售货员的湊胜海现在只能被绑在这该死的床上受着不必要的折磨。  
他焦躁的挪动着身体，却无法阻止身体里那根可以给予他喜乐的物体离他远去，因为不安而晃动着的双脚相撞了个痛快，菠萝盖传来一阵和方才所追求的不太一样的感觉。  
爱液不断的带动着按摩棒向外涌去，无论湊胜海如何挽留，最终亦只剩下顶端部分还没完全撤出那片黏糊糊的区域。  
“唔……”不要。面对它的离开，湊胜海心里千万个不愿意却无能为力改变事实。他忧心忡忡的细细叫喊着，舌头抵住那个被强行塞在口腔里的球体，喷晒而出的热息化为水汽混合唾液从球体的小孔缓缓流出，顺着脸颊缓缓流下。  
拜托不要。胜海心里渴求着，然而不解人情也没有这个功能的按摩棒全盘退出，躺在床上维持着颤动。  
他的身体隐隐约约的感受到床单传递而来的，微弱的震动。塑胶体不断拍在床单上与它紧密接触不断离合，发出嗡嗡的声音。  
不够，完全不够。他感觉他的身心都在这样呐喊着，渴望着它的回归甚至是更多更多的深入还有离离合合。  
他试图用未被完全夺走自由的双腿去碰触它。失去了视觉的援助整件事就困难多了，感知到它的存在却无法触碰到它的感觉令湊胜海无比的难受。  
由床单传送而至的颤动随着机器摔落在地板的声音停了下来，碰触到比床铺更为僵硬的地板，震动摩擦所产生的嗡嗡声比方才更加大声了。  
脚步声从远至近的朝这边走来，越来越近，越来越近，机械扰人令人烦躁的振动声音终于停了下来。  
有谁来了。湊胜海感到一丝兴奋又有一些紧张：那个人什么时候在这的？他是来给自己个痛快的吗？  
“唔……”他发出迷迷糊糊的声音，他渴望被贯穿，无论是谁都可以，无论是谁。  
这种时刻他已经没有闲心去理会那种事了。  
与胜海自身的体温相比下相较冰凉的手抚上了胜海的脸，先是帮忙理了一下紧贴着那满是汗水的脑袋的碎发，两只手指继而移回面颊部分轻轻搓着软绵绵的脸孔，滑落到耳边像是捏软糖般的把玩这那软软的耳垂，摩擦着附近的碎发继续向后脑勺滑动着。  
堵住嘴巴的物体突然松脱，他二话不说的松开口里的东西毫不留情的吐出，长时间维持一个口型让他感到嘴巴有些僵硬，无意沾上的唾液不小心的蹭了他一下巴。  
他大口大口的喘着气，脑袋突然之间一片的空白，他有太多话想说了实在不知道先从那句说起比较好，但总而言之就是：  
“给我”胜海失去了平时的理智，取而代之的是不耐烦。比起震动的死物机械，胜海更为留恋那只冰凉的手，他深信这只手的主人定能安抚他身体里燃烧的非常旺盛的爱欲之火。  
在他的脸部肆意比划着的手顿了顿，随后顶着下巴拇指食指同时按住了他的两颊。  
恭喜玩家湊胜海达成成就嘟嘴。  
“……”胜海张了张嘴，愣是想不到该说什么。大概是看他傻楞着的样子有点等不下去了。对方俯身横吻了下来。  
对方笨拙的掂着嘴唇呆了几秒，瑟瑟縮縮的伸出舌头，比起热情主动回应，侧着脑袋地咬了回去的湊胜海，因此被吓到的对方的技巧更为拙脚。  
最终接吻在对方按着胜海肩膀把他按回床上才算结束，引出的银丝继而落在了嘴边，黏黏糊糊的不属于自己的液体刺激着湊胜海的感官。  
但是接下来听到的声音对被情欲操控得一塌糊涂毫无理性可言的湊胜海来说才是最为刺激，最让他兴奋不已的。  
他听见裤链被拉开，还有衣服脱下而摩擦生出的声音，紧随着的就是因为重量增加而有所倾斜又快速复原的床铺带来的触感。  
湊胜海咬着下唇，感觉心脏的跳动因为即将被满足而感到的兴奋还有和不认识的人在非正常下做爱的不安忧虑而变得心跳加速。  
然而第一个插进他身体里的并不是他所期望的部位，被捅进的入口亦不是他所盼望着的那个，  
对方恶趣味的用两只修长的手指夹着滑溜溜，沾满唾液的舌头，稍微用力的向外拉扯了一下，在听见湊胜海不满的支吾声后停止了随时把他舌头给勾了的恶劣行为。  
他冰凉的手因为碰上了胜海而变得温暖起来，偶尔摩擦着舌根带动着舌头在胜海的口腔里肆意逛着，胜海半被逼半自觉的不断吞咽着在手指搅动下所产生的唾液，有点疲累的发出”哈…哈……”的喘气声。  
明明万事齐备，明明所有东西都准备了，对方却迟迟没有进入。湊胜海不喜欢这种拖拖拉拉的感觉。  
口腔像是被用来担当熬汤用的锅一样被捣弄着，他…也许是她的，另一只手在胸部勾画着，像是随性的比划着，又像是鬼画符似得用指尖在上面写着字。  
本来就因为药物而体温上升的身体，在指甲的刻画下，每一道划过的痕迹都变得仿佛灼烧一样。  
万恶的手移到了不得了的地方，用力捏住那根无辜的东西，刹那间湊胜海想要给对方一拳，一脚也好。为什么还不进行到里头去，为什么要做这种无聊的事情，焦急如他四肢却被捆了起来无法移动。  
在身体上肆意游走的手终于如愿的撤退了，突然陷入的静止让湊胜海更加无所适从。  
含在口腔里的手指半推半就的打开了胜海的嘴，同时从另一个入口放进比按摩棒粗了一圈左右的物体。  
和之前的塑胶物不一样的，活生生带着正常体温的他终于到来。降临得毫不优雅甚至可以说是粗暴，一下子，急不及待的捅进了里头。  
“呃啊——！”手沾上的唾液的味道侵袭着嗅觉，后庭所包裹住的物体形状自动在脑中播出成圆柱状，他的身体僵直着，被身子勾勒出的红痕更为明显。  
今天之前没被如此对待过的肉壁下意识的收縮着，夹紧了后庭那根外来的肥肉，几丝痛感从那里传来，但更加多的是胜海期盼已久的快感。  
曾几何时他也幻想过自己和别人交合的场景，只是没想过自己会是被按在床上摩擦的那方。  
仿佛是在惩罚他的走神，对方没有了下一步动作，反而是心安理得的趴在了他的伸手，调弄着床头的绳子牵动着他被捆住的双手，解开了连接着床头和困住胜海双手的绳子。  
渗出的汗水紧贴在绳子和肌肤之间，汗水沾湿了绳子，顺着手腕落下，对方耐心的一条一条的把它解了下来。  
凉风随即袭来，包裹住湿淋淋的手腕，僵硬的双手随即分开，先是放置在了身边两侧，最后扒上了对方的背脊。  
他摸到了一个类似兜帽的问题，于是扯了扯。对方发出了一声闷哼，轻轻拍打了一下他的手，力气虽小，却发出大大的”啪”的一声。  
湊胜海突然在这场性爱中找到了仿如报复般的恶趣味，像是和对方较劲反抗一样，在被拍打后还是不知死活的又扯了扯对方的兜帽，那是很舒服的棉质，捏起来一样也不磨手。  
对方放弃了让湊胜海把他的魔爪从自己的兜帽上移开的小方案，转而握住了他两边凹进去的腰肢，借力握紧，动了动身，把早已安躺在后穴中的阴茎毫不留情地怼的更为深入，把湊胜海完全推进了情欲的深海之中。  
捏住衣衫的手失去了力气，湊胜海不住的昂首弓腰，颤抖的声线被一波又一波的情欲占据之余还染上了一丝兴奋。  
被眼罩所掩盖住，漆黑的世界让湊胜海的听觉变得更为敏感，在耳边回荡着的只有自己若有若无的喘气声还有对方欲盖弥彰地种在颈窝处的粗喘。  
紧贴的两具身体似乎早有默契，拉扯着彼此跳上了巅峰。  
每一次的抽动都在搬弄着胜海逐渐模糊的意识，犹如在茫茫大海中找到救生圈的攀在对方身上。  
对方压抑着射精时兴奋的低吼声转而发出支支吾吾的声音，一把掀开了那块黑色的布，在巅峰之时为湊胜海的世界带来光明。  
一时之间未能适应的光在湊胜海看来像一块刺眼的白色画布，随后褪去白色的伪装，他感觉到了自己狼狈的样子。他不受控制的控制身上那位穿着蓝色外套的人，眼泪如同他颤抖发情的身体一般无法控制。  
“勇海”溺水之中，泪流满脸的湊胜海声音几近嘶哑，他摇了摇头，眼泪无法制止的溢出，落下把蓝色的布料沾成深蓝色，下体的生殖器却又可怜巴巴的抬起了头。  
勇海没有丝毫停下的意思，他随意的发出一个音节来应了一声，抱紧怀中兄长的手又紧了紧，无视了兄长的呼喊声，继续进行着方才的律动，出入间所挤出的白色的液体和快感都在明确提醒着他们在做的事。  
一直以来所遵守的道德和自爱的身体都被弟弟轻易摧毁掉，他真是一个失败的兄长。胜海这样想着，扭了扭腰主动配合着勇海的动作。  
他真是一个失败的兄长。


End file.
